Because you won't go away?
by Gining
Summary: Live journal aurikku contest story that was collecting dust on my computer. Thought I would share it here as well. Enjoy!


Setting: Airship before saving Yuna.

Rating: Most likely PG. Only a few small swears.

Notes: Overused idea of Auron coming to comfort Rikku after the destruction of home. I had this sitting on my computer collecting dust. It was an old contest fan fiction I wrote for LJ, but I thought I would submit it here so that it can be enjoyed by others as well. Different style of writing then I normally use, hope it works! Gin (To those who might have read this before, you might notice a few small changes. Nothing major but just enough to help flow better.)

--

Rikku was mad, angry, furious even. How could Wakka have said such rude words? It was her home, the place where she spent _most_ of her childhood. (Because if you knew how her father liked to go out exploring Spira for machina, you would understand.) But for Wakka to compare it to fireworks was uncalled for!

After trying to assure Tidus she was alright, she left the bridge to cry in secret. He had left just before her, probably to get some upgraded weapons and all. That's normally what happened when he disappeared. Her guess what right as she saw him talking to Rin a moment later still trying to pretend he could speak Al Bhed.

Rin smiled at her as she passed, and she gave a quick wave before ducking down the next hall. She didn't want _him_ of all people to see her tears. Rin was nice and all, but he asked too many questions. And they required answers she could not put into words; at least not yet.

She soon found a place, well hidden from any and all those who would interfere. (Or so she thought.) Because Rikku was in the mood for a good cry. And dammit if anyone stopped her! The room was as far away from the bridge as she could get without actually leaving the ship.

She dropped to the smelly mattress and threw her head into her arms as she pulled her knees up close to her chest. The tears came freely as her body rocked with the force. She never noticed she had company until one side of the bed was weighed down. Not even caring to open her eyes and see who it was, she allowed her body to fall against his shoulder..

Perhaps it was her father who came knowing she would try and appear happy in front of the others, but would slink off in private to let her pain out in secret. It couldn't be Rin, because he would have spoken by now, if not before. Her next thought was Wakka who came to say sorry. But to be honest, she really didn't care at that point.

Rikku pulled herself closer the the man next to her (and she knew it was male because of his scent). She felt as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her as if supporting her in her time of need. She took that as her cue as she pressed herself still closer to his body. She just needed the warmth and comfort she could feel coming from him in that moment.

Having the silent support, Rikku allowed the tears to fade. She had finally released all the grief inside. Her eyes opened as she rubbed the last traces of moisture away. She gasped in shock before suddenly pulling away to the other side of the small bed. Only one person she knew wore red. And you don't just cry and leave tears all over the coats of legendary guardians for they carried swords as big as young Al Bhed woman.

"Auron! Cunno! I'm sorry, I didn't know. I..I thought you were.." She tried to begin before he stopped her with that deep voice of his. (And damn that voice too, why did it always have to sound so wonderful and sexy all the time?)

"It is alright. You are better then?"

Rikku stared at him in shock. The swirls in her green eyes becoming more pronounced by the red that surrounded them. "You, you." She whispered unable to say more then that..

Auron sighed before attempting to stand. He had barely moved when he felt two hands wrapped tightly around his arm.

"Wait." She pleaded. (And since she was the one holding him, she made sure to ask nicely.) "Don't go yet?" It was then that she realized just which arm she was hanging from. She let go quickly as if he had burnt her with the look he gave.

As anyone will tell you, you can't just grab hold of the left arm of said legendary guardian and expect him to listen to you. Because young Al Bhed and old Yevonites are not supposed to interact. But that was what they were doing, and no one was around to say it was wrong or that they shouldn't be doing it.

Auron nodded once and sat back down. Rikku grinned showing off her perfect set of white teeth. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means. And don't you worry; I won't tell no one!"

"You enthusiasm is reassuring." He replied without much feeling. His gaze shifted to the door as if he longed to leave.

"Hey, Auron. There's something I've been wanting to say to you for a while now. "

He raised his good brow (because you know you can't raise the other when past injuries seal it in place) and waited for her to speak. She played with the hem of her shorts for a moment as she cleared the ball of nothing that was stuck in her throat.

"It's about back at the temple." She began in a unnaturally high voice even for her (because when you're nervous, your voice just has to act up and let others know). "I just wanted to say thank you. You know, you really didn't have to stand up for me like you did. I've never had anyone who wasn't Al Bhed do something like that before.

"You are a fellow guardian, if anyone else would have seen it, then surely they would have done the same." He tried to explain in a quiet voice.

"Yeah but... Wakka is too, and he was the one to tell that priest not to let me in. I'm sure of it!" She tried to protest, but in the end it only served to make her as guilty as he.

"You shouldn't be too harsh on what others have said and done in the past. Once it is over, there is nothing you can do to change it."

Rikku sat in the bed and thought over his reply. (Because after all, what else is there to do when legendary guardians give out advise like that?) As if coming to a decision, she sat up to her knees so that she was eye level with him. He watched waiting to see what she was going to say next.

The slap on his left cheek left him more then a little stunned. (After all, what reason was there for the attack in the first place?) "Rikku..." He growled in a warning.

"What?" She asked as she grinned. She appeared as if she had no idea what he was about to yell at her for. "It's in the past right? Why worry about what has already happened?" She added cheekily.

He closed his eye and took a deep breath. She was right in a way. (Though he was loath to admit it himself.) "That wasn't the way it was meant to be taken." He added to the statement.

"No, but maybe you will take this the right way." She hinted at him before he found himself laying on his back while a young girl... No, she was more of a woman, girls are not built like that, was pressed on top of him kissing him for all he was worth.

While he could not say he objected to the kiss (because who would argue when a young woman finds an old man attractive?). It was something that he knew should not be happening. Grabbing hold of her shoulders to try and force her away, he sat her back on the bed while he positioned himself far enough from her while panting and trying to figure out how comforting her turned into _this_.

"Why did you do that?" He questioned.

"Why did you stop me?" She answered his question with one of her own. She held no shame in her green eyes. As if she had planned this from the very beginning. "I could tell you liked it as much as I did."

He stared at her, perhaps longer then need be, until she crumpled under his gaze. He swallowed hard and tried to explain to her why she should not have kissed him. But the words would not come. Now he was in the position of trying to clear a ball of nothing from his throat. (And for the life of him he could not figure out how she had turned things around so easily.) "I came only to offer comfort in your time of need."

"And you did a wonderful job of it." She smiled again. (Damn that smile.) "But like you said, you can't change the past. So now, I'm going to change what I can. The future." She had moved back so that she was sitting on her heels, all sunshine and smiles.

Very slowly Auron reached one hand out to cup her cheek within it. His thumb rubbed tiny circles under her eye. Rikku leaned into his touch, but didn't try anymore antics. "Don't hurt yourself." He warned her cryptically.

Rikku brightened up and nodded as he removed his hand. "Don't worry about me." She told him. (Because as her father will tell you, it's a full time job if you do.) "I know what I am doing. But..." She paused and he forced himself to listen close. "You won't go away, will you?"

Auron could only smile and shake his head. Someone was bound to get hurt in the future.


End file.
